


Chat's Cradle

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: BAMF Mari [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bench press, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Marichat, Ship Wars, Still Ladybug Without the Suit, Weight Lifting, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Consistent with this series, this story contains a few ship wars, Kim encouraging Adrienette, some weight lifting, Adrien blurting out something inappropriate.





	Chat's Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Cat's cradle - something overly complex
> 
> Thanks go to [Shiningheart_of_Thunderclan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningheart_of_ThunderClan/pseuds/Shiningheart_of_ThunderClan) for the idea of doing weightlifting (I didn't follow the suggestion exactly as provided, though I meant to) and to [ToriiStorii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriiStorii/pseuds/ToriiStorii) who inspired a key line toward the end.

Adrien found his afternoon classes a breeze compared to the morning.  As long as Marinette continued to issue commands, he was able to sit in her shadow without becoming a puddle of his former cool and collected self.  She was surprisingly adept at working her orders into casual conversation, and she seemed to know exactly when he was losing focus and needed the boost… or  **whatever** it was.  After Chloe accused her of being a bossysaurus-rex, she switched to leaning onto her desk and whispering in his ear.  The warmth of her breath stirring his hair as her soft voice gave him the direction he needed, filled him with happiness and the desire to make her proud.

He should probably avoid telling Plagg about that.

As they waited for their last teacher of the day, Adrien turned halfway in his seat, feeling at relative peace as he watched Marinette field Alya's questions for the Ladyblog.

"Are you aiming to step into the role of backup for Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Alya asked, arching one eyebrow as she eyed her best friend.

"Me?" Marinette asked.  "Psssht.  I think not."  Her giggles were adorable.  "You know I'm a complete klutz.  I definitely do  **not** belong on rooftops."

Adrien frowned.  While she would make an amazing superhero, he really didn't like to think of her in that kind of danger.

"And what do you think of Chat Noir, now that you've spent time with him, hmm?"  Alya winked, grinning with mischief.  "He and Ladybug have always insisted they're just friends."

Marinette nodded, looking a little nervous about this particular angle.  

"Are you the real reason our heroes haven't hooked up?" Alya asked, leaping to the related question before her friend could answer.  "Has Marichat always stood in the way of Ladynoir?"

"What?"  Marinette's eyes were huge as she gawked at Alya.  "No-no-no.  Of course not."  She burst out laughing.  "Chat and I aren't dating."  She waved her hands frantically.  "I made him lunch, because he's far too light… have you ever noticed how thin he is?"  It was a beautiful deflection.

"Sounds like a date to me," Chloe said, crossing the aisle to join in the conversation.  "Though Alya, I suspect it's a new thing.  Look how blushy she is."

Alya made a point to look over Marinette's pink tinged cheeks.  "I hate to admit it, but Chloe's got a good point."  She shrugged.

"Honestly, Alya, I can't believe you haven't realized  **why** Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't gotten together."  Chloe sniffed disdainfully.  She'd gotten much less nasty the last few years, but she still wasn't particularly nice.  "She's obviously not into guys."

Adrien stared at Chloe in shock.  To be fair, it had never occurred to him, but then he brushed it off.  There'd been a boy at her school she liked.  But as that was a Chat-known fact, he couldn't exactly point it out.

"Uhhh…" Marinette mumbled.

"Nuh uh," Nino interrupted.  "I  **saw** the way Ladybug looked at my bro here, on more than one occasion, I might add."  He beamed as he lightly punched Adrien's shoulder.  "She's definitely got an eye for some nice man candy."

"I've always thought she was bi," Marinette blurted.

Alya giggled.  "Sure sweetie.  You see everyone with stereoscopic bisexual vision."

"Hey Agreste," Kim said, stepping closer to Adrien.  "We still on for after school?"

Adrien thought for a moment and nodded.  He'd been so scrambled by Marinette's presence he'd nearly forgotten it was weight training day.  He'd started lifting with Kim as an excuse for why he'd gotten so much more toned and strong in the last year.  Fortunately, his Chat Noir activities hadn't given him a weight lifter's form; his musculature followed the lithe lean pattern of a cat, so his father approved.

Kim slapped his hands down on Marinette's table, pulling her away from Alya's interrogation.  "And DC, you want to join me and Mr. Model Behavior for weight lifting today?"

She looked surprised by the invitation.  "Me?"

Kim smirked.  "You've been holding out on us Mair-bear, and that video made me want to see what you're  **really** made of."

There was a moment of silence before several voices chimed in together.  "Ooooooh!"

Marinette glanced at Adrien and he beamed at her.  Kim's request had awakened a need he hadn't even been aware of.  Just how strong was his sweet princess?"

"Adrien."  God.  He would never tire of hearing her say his name in that firm but caring way.  How were those things even compatible?  He had no idea.  She leaned forward to rest a hand on his shoulder, apparently concerned by his lack of response.  "Adrien," she said again.

"Yes, Mari?" he responded, stupidly proud to have gotten two words out.  It was best not to think about how her pleased smile made him feel.

"Do you want me to come to the weight room with you guys?"  She was so perfect.  Making sure he was okay before committing.

He nodded eagerly.  "Very much yes."

"All right."  She shrugged.  "I'll meet you guys there.  I have to run home for workout clothes."

* * *

Adrien and Kim were already changed and stretching when Marinette popped her head in to the weight room, a small duffel hooked on her arm.  "I'll be right in."  She flashed him a smile before ducking back into the locker room."

Kim chuckled, and when Adrien looked up, his friend's grin could only be described as smug.  "About time," he teased.

Adrien puzzled for a moment.  Kim wasn't usually cryptic.  "For what?"

Kim shook his head slowly.  "You've been captain oblivious for years, dude.  It's good to see you've finally gotten with the program."

"Uhmmmmm… okay?" Adrien replied uncertainly.  What program?

"It just took seeing Mair-bear at her most BAMF," Kim continued, "for you to see past your crush on Ladybug."

"What?" Adrien goggled at his friend.  Was  **that** what had happened?

"Don't get me wrong," Kim said, holding up one hand.  "I appreciate the draw of a strong woman."  He winked.  "But it's the sweet ones who look like they couldn't hurt a mouse, but can also toss around forty pound sacks of flour like they're nothing that'll really get you."

Adrien thought for a moment.  Kim had a point, but he wasn't entirely sure he went along with the reasoning.  "She can toss sacks of flour?  Is that how she got so strong?"

Kim shrugged and turned to start adding weight to his bar.  "She's always been stronger than she looks, and I've seen her unloading delivery trucks with her dad.  They make a game out of seeing who can carry more, and throwing them at each other."

Adrien couldn't imagine his father turning any part of his job into a game.  The very idea nearly made him laugh.  Marinette came in then, making him suck in a ridiculous amount of air in response.  She wore the snug shorts and athletic tank top of a dancer, both black with neon green piping.  He wondered if it would be too weird to ask her to push him up against a wall.  She'd taken his other admittedly odd request completely in stride.  He wheezed, looking away as his cheeks went hot.

"Oh goodness," Marinette said, and suddenly her hand was on his arm, her warm skin touching his.  "Are you okay?"

Adrien nodded, bringing up a fist to bang on his chest as he coughed.  "Yeah.  Wreathed brong… breathed wrong."

Kim snickered, but continued weighting his bar.

"Do you have like a routine or regular order of things here?" she asked, looking around the room.  "I'd hate to mess with a flow that works for you guys."

"Naah," Kim assured her.  "Nothing that formal.  We try to have most our time split between lower and upper body, but we switch around whenever."  He patted the barbell.  "This is our usual warm up weight.  You good to give it a shot?"

Marinette glanced at the weights and nodded.  "One of you should go first though," she suggested.  "I don't usually do actual weights, so I want to see the proper form.  And I need to warm up a bit anyway."

Kim nodded and gestured for Adrien to take the bench.  "Model Behavior, here, is a stickler for form, so he's the one to watch.  I'll spot."

They all took turns with the warm up weight, Marinette managing it as easily as Adrien and Kim.  Though they had a rotation, Kim got out of spotting by prepping the next set of weights each cycle.  They'd passed Kim's max bench weight and were closing in on Adrien's, though Mari didn't seem at all slowed down.

"You're a powerhouse, Mair-bear," Kim said as he switched out the weights for them.

Marinette moved into spotting position and looked down into Adrien's eyes.  He lowered the bar, lightly touching his chest before raising his arms back up.  His biceps started to burn as he worked through the set.

"You've got this," Marinette assured him, holding his gaze with her own.  "Just two more.  Aaand one more."

"Ugh," Adrien muttered as he settled the bar back on its stand.

"Great job!" Marinette assured him, quickly sliding into the place he vacated on the bench.

He grinned stupidly at her as he watched her get ready, belatedly realizing he needed to move into position to spot her.  Not like she needed him.  For the next set, usually Adrien's stopping point, he managed a full set of ten, with Marinette's encouragement.

"Nice!" Kim said, grinning enthusiastically.  "I've been trying to get him past that milestone for weeks.  Clearly I wasn't the correct motivator."

"Thanks Mari," Adrien said, shaking out his arms as she got ready for her turn.  "You're a great coach."  

When she'd finished, without hesitation, Kim added more weight and gestured for Adrien to give it a shot.  "You only need to lift it once, and then it's your new max weight, dude.  I know you can do it."

With a deep breath, Adrien lay back on the bench, the cushion giving a little under his head.  He reached up for the bar and opened his eyes, his field suddenly filled with the most perfect blue.  He could see her faith in him in her eyes, and he was certain he could do this if only she believed in him.

"You've got this," she murmured.  "Nice slow breath in, now.  And up with it."

He eased it off the stand, holding it for a moment before lowering it.  He got it to his chest then back up a few inches before his arms started to balk at the weight.

"C'mon, Adrien."  She held her hands over the bar.  "Give it to me."

"Nngggh!"  The boost he got from obeying her was just enough for him to power through.  He managed to push the bar into her hands, and she directed it back to the stand.

"You did it!  I knew you could."  She reached down and brushed two fingers against his cheek.  "You're amazing.  Did you know that?"

He stared up at her, looking so pleased with him, praising and touching him.  He felt so perfect in that moment, warm and loved.  He opened his mouth to thank her.  "Bench me."  She froze with a tiny gasp, and he realized what he'd said.

There was a thump behind her, and Adrien glanced over to see Kim sprawled on the weight room's floor, laughing hysterically.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this series has been written during lulls in volunteer time, and this one follows that pattern. I wrote a large portion of this by the red light of a headlamp, between 4:30 and 5:30 am, tucked into a military grade sleeping bag, in a cabin with no heat, while chaperoning a Girl Scout trip. I've currently got one more piece in this world planned, though I'd like something to come between this one and that one.
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
